A Half-breed's Journey
by Skadionyx
Summary: Follow a halfling's adventure alongside the earl and his butler. A frustrating woman, with an unattainable soul. And she knows more about Sebastian and the others than they're comfortable with. With a sense of humour nearly on par with the Undertaker, and a complete disregard for most social protocol, what's a butler to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first chapter in what I hope will be an exhilarating story. But read and review! Let me know what you think. Is anyone too ooc or anything?**

* * *

There was a bronze-haired woman striding home from retrieving a few loaves of bread from the local baker. The streets of London were never the safest but one grows used to the violence and knows how to avoid the drama. But some will never learn. And it's proven by the sound of a boy in distress. The young woman sighs and redirects her path through the alleyway and she picks up the pace and soon sees a group of about five thugs beating on a boy curled in a ball in the middle of the cobblestone. That just pisses her off.

"Oi! You lot better leave him alone!" They turn to her and sneer. Once they begin advancing she sighs.

"Now you're going to make me have to set down my basket aren't you? Tsk Tsk." She tosses her basket of bread to set against the wall of the building to her right.

One of them laughs,"Oh ye? An wot's a pretteh lil fing like you's gonna do bout it?"

She just rolls her eyes and whistles. Before any of them could move again a rather large mass of black feathers dove down from the sky and started attacking.

"Oh Cerin, nice of you to bring friends." She laughs and jumps before spinning and kicking two of the bastards in the mouth in one swipe. She elbows another in the neck and punches one in the kidney before slamming her palm into the forehead of the last one with great force making him drop like a sack of spuds. Once they're all writhing on the floor and incapacitated she waves her her hand. All but one of the birds flitter off. The last one, a hefty crow lands on her outstretched arm.

"Such a good boy." She says, scratching the back of his head gently. "You may go."

He takes off and she walks over to the boy who's now sitting up and and looking at her incredulously with a wide sapphire eye. She kneels down and smiles to him.

"Hello, are you too terribly hurt? Sorry I didn't hear all the fuss sooner." Offering him her hand once she stands back up. He accepts it and shakes his head.

"It's fine, thank you. And I apologize that you had to intervene. Had my butler not gone running off chasing something or another this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

As if on cue, a lean black clad man drops down behind her. She doesn't startle, but rather turns around calmly and this causes the man to frown for the briefest moments before meeting her eyes and smiling at her graciously.

"Ah, I appreciate your aiding my young master. I can see you were rather efficient. My thanks. Master, I deeply regret not being here to intervene, however if you would have remained in the carriage as I had requested I do believe this could have been avoided. But it would seem your uncanny ability at getting into trouble-"

"Oh, shut it Sebastian!"

"My apologies, master."

The boy turns to you,"I am Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive."

She smiles at him once again," It's a pleasure to meet you Ciel. I am Lady Andromache Bennett. But you may call me Andy. It's also a pleasure to meet you too Sebastian. But might I say, I would think a demon butler such as as yourself would have more tact when arriving with a lady present. You should be more aware in the future." She gives him a smirk as his eyes take on a dangerous gleam.

"And might I be so bold as to ask just what exactly are you." He asks with a downright ferocious smile.

She giggles, "Why, I'm a lady of course." His eyes narrow and she can't help but laughing out loud at this.

"Oh, you mean what manner of being am I? Well I'm something entirely my own, but how I came to be would be an average reaper named Carlisle Bennett fell in love with a magically inclined human woman and poof a year later I come into existence! Quite a lovely story. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ciel frowns,"If you're a half shinigami, why aren't you wearing spectacles? And does that mean you have a death scythe?"

"Well my mother made a potion to be given to me once I was born, you see she knew of the vision problems but also knew she wasn't going to live long enough to see me drink it. So I was given that as soon as I was dried off. As to your other question, yes I do have a scythe. I inherited it from my father once he was killed by a particularly hungry demon after the soul he was set to collect. I got it when I was 7. Been being taught by my uncle to wield it until I reached 16. Would you like to see it?"

All she got was a blank stare from Sebastian and a 'I suppose' from Ciel. So, eager to show off she rolled her wrists and slammed them together causing a loud 'chink!' from the set of bracelets attached to each of her arms. There was a faint blue light and once it died down there was a scythe with an axe head behind the curved scythe blade and a straight dagger like blade at the end of the twisted and vertebra wrapped handle. It had carvings of various animals and it stood at almost 7 feet long and she handled it with ease.

"Ahah, it does look a bit much but my dad had a bit of a flair for the dramatic. Must have gotten it from cousin Grell. But I did add the animals." She shrugs and ghosts her finger over a panther sitting next to the axe-head. Sebastian looks semi impressed. Ciel just raises an eyebrow.

"You know, Ciel, It would probably be pretty useful to either learn how to handle a cane as a weapon or start using a sword-cane. You would at least be able to take care of some clods like these." She pokes one of the unconscious thugs with the end of her shoe.

"Well perhaps you would like a position at the estate as a tutor, I trust you are well educated."

"Why yes I am! And I think I'll enjoy being there." She dismissed her scythe and hugged Ciel with a smile. He sputtered and froze with an awkward frown.

"I've always wished to have a younger brother or sister to spoil and protect. And you, my little earl will be just that!" She backs off and lets out a low whistle and Cerin comes and lands on her shoulder. "Cerin, I would like you to go home and tell Dante and Asmoday to pack my things, and help them too, don't just be a lazy bird and sit in the window while they do all the work. And don't think I won't ask them. Don't give me that look. Now go. Thank you." The bird flew off after giving the butler a glance.

"So, you're a crow demon. I see it now." She walks over and picks up the basket she dropped earlier and begins walking out of the alley.

"Yes and why did that crow smell almost exactly like you."

"Ah you have a keen nose. Well he has a piece of my soul. And I a piece of his. It's nothing detrimental and I can break it off at any given time and my soul will become complete once more. It's because of a little ritual. I figured it out when I was 5. Cerin has been my companion since then."

"Exactly how old would that crow be, then." Ciel asks.

She chuckles," Well, that would make him 14 years old. The fact that I'm half reaper gives me nearly an immortal life span, as long as I'm not killed, so when I share my soul with an animal it extends its life to match mine. Quite the trick, huh?"

"Fascinating." Sebastian gives her an appraising look, and helps her into the carriage after Ciel.

"And no, mister demon, it is impossible for you to remove that piece of soul from my animal companions. If you were to attempt I would obviously know immediately and that's beside the fact my soul is, while possibly tempting to a demon, completely inedible. It will rend your demon form apart from the inside out even if you found a way to ingest it." She settles in the seat across from the earl.

"That is quite interesting." Sebastian said as he closed the carriage door. "We will be stopping by your place of residence to gather your things and after which we will be en route to the manor."

"Alright, well you're going the wrong way to reach my house." She said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sebastian, why exactly, did you invite me to the Phantomhive manor?"She turns to the demon helping her carry her things downstairs to the carriage. Following close behind them was Asmoday, her fox and Dante her sooty gray cat, that was the size of the fox. Cerin was perched on the back of Asmoday.

"You showed an ability to calmly remove a threat from the young master. You are a lady and you are well educated. Not to mention you aren't completely human. Which I would count as a plus. The fact that you are part shinigami is unfortunate, however you don't seem as obnoxious as the ones I have met."

She laughed, "Why my good butler, your flattery is making me weak in the knees. Bahaha, you know how to charm a lady. Isn't that right Botis?" She looked over her shoulder at the bamboo viper coiling up to her neck.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked," What a fitting name."

She smiled at him,"Yes I thought it was extremely fitting."

"Though I am curious as to why and how you have a snake native to Asia."

"Oh, it was a gift from a good friend. I am curious as to why a prince of hell is serving a human earl."

He froze and his eyes flashed a magenta. He turns to her with a frown.

"How would you know I'm a prince?"

She giggles, "When you were mauling Dante, he noticed a slight difference between your animal scent and that of a crow. Also you are fully manifested in the guise of a human, nearly impossible for lower level demons so I assumed you were of the 72, or their servants. Which I was having doubts as to why an earl or president would be so powerful, so that ruled out Malphas and Raum. And you can't be Andras, he's a marquis, still not powerful enough and I saw the look of disdain you gave that stray dog. So I must say it's a pleasure meeting you, Stolas."

"Incredible deduction. Now why would you know about the royalty of hell?"

"Oh, just a hobby of mine."

"Why did you name your pets after two of them?" He glance at her from the corner of his eye as they reach the second floor. Why she saw fit to live five stories up was somewhat baffling.

"Well, when I met them they seemed rather fun so decided to name my friends after them."

"You met Asmoday?" He said frowning.

"Uh, yes. Though so far you're my favourite so don't worry." She pats his head and he lets out a noise of amusement.

"Now I must warn you, the young master is terribly allergic to cats."

"Pish posh, tis nothing I can't fix. My mother left behind quite a few spell and potion books and I do recall one for calming allergies permanently. Now of course we don't go brewing these things up willy-nilly so I doubt you would have known. But Dante, dear, would you be okay riding atop the carriage? No, I know you don't like that, but if you do I'll find you a fresh salmon. I can have Cerin keep you company? Ugh, why is it every time I turn around you two are fighting? Fine, what of Botis? Alright, it's a deal. Yes Sebastian I can speak to cats. That's a fun side-effect of the soul-sharing. Though I find it odd you haven't figured out the potion yet. You're supposed to be knowledgeable in the virtues of all herbs. Or was I falsely informed? Of course you lack a soul in which to form the bond, but I think your blood would do. You demons do form deals with each-other with it." She hides a snicker as he gets all flustered.

"Someone has been telling you things they should not have."

She snorts in amusement," Actually mister prince, the rules are for not telling death gods, and humans. But if you recall I am neither. And my friend was well within his rights."

"You, a halfbreed, are friends with a demon who knows the secrets of the monarchy."

"Well that is quite rude. And frankly uncalled for, acting as if I'm some low-life."

His eyes narrow, "It is quite rude to be snooping in a society in which you do not belong."

"I did the same with the angels by the way, so don't feel special. And no, I won't divulge their secrets to you same as I won't tell them yours. Same with the secrets of the reapers and the humans. But just to make you feel better, you demons are much more fun. The angels are just mostly stuck up meddlesome jerks. But you guys know how to enjoy your existence."

He finally cracked a smile . "We do, don't we."

He opens the carriage door and she fights the urge to squeel as she sees Ciel fast asleep on the seat. Instead she takes a calming breath and seats herself across from him as Cerin and Asmoday settle on her shoulder and the floor, respectively.

"Dante, I know you remember what I asked of you. But maybe since Sebastian is driving, you could sit up front with him, I'm sure he would enjoy that." The cat peered up at her from the ground outside the carriage and you could see the green viper coiled around its neck and nestled in its fur. The cat's eyes were a flaming orange and spoke of years of intelligence. It turned away and padded towards the front before jumping up to the driver's bench. She could practically see the demon swoon as the dark cat sat solemnly next to him.

As they started moving the young earl groaned and woke up only to jump at the sight of a fox sitting on the floor of the carriage. Asmoday took notice of this and nosed the boy's hand.

"He apologizes for making you startled." She smiles at the two of them.

"Ah, well, it's alright, fox." He gently pats the animal's head and begins petting it.

"His name is Asmoday. And he thanks you for petting him. He says he enjoys it greatly." The creature begins to make a soft churring noise.

"It's quite like a cat and a dog mixed, isn't it Lady Andromache?"

She laughs, "Indeed he is. But he is in the canine family. Which, in case you were wondering, is why you aren't sneezing violently right now."

"So, Sebastian told you?"

"Yes he did. But I do know of a way to cure your allergies. The potion is more than a tad foul but one ounce of a disgusting liquid is worth getting rid of a weakness if you ask me. Which I, myself and my cat Dante would both immensely appreciate it if you were willing to take it. And I suspect Sebastian would be grateful as well. Like I said it is rather loathsome in flavour, however I could whip up another tincture that would temporarily make you unable to taste or smell anything. It would only last about five minutes per drop so that should be plenty of time to take the nasty one and chase it with something to rid the taste. So what do you say?" She peered into his cerulean orb with her own brilliant green ones excitedly.

He sighs and acquiesces, "Fine, I suppose."

She reaches over and gathers him into a hug while smiling. He struggles momentarily before giving up."Is this hugging business going to be a common occurrence with you?"

She chortles, "Oh, you already know me so well."

* * *

 **Stolas is a raven and is one of the 72 demons of the goetia. Botis is also one and appears as a viper. Asmoday is a three headed weirdo, which there are a surprising amount of. You should look the lesser key of solomon up, it is fascinating! Anyway, please review! It fuels me.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the carriage rolled into sight of the Phantomhive estate the young woman was watching out her window eagerly. She soon heard shouts of "Young master!" from outside the carriage and as soon as she was outside and introduced to the small gathering by Sebastian as the new live in tutor and she greeted them all with a big genuine smile and wave she was assaulted by a blonde boy a few inches taller than her and hugged. Brutally.

As she felt her her ribs shatter and dig inwards piercing her lungs, her eyes winced and teared up and she was unable to contain the cough that turned into a giant fount of blood. The boy noticed what he had done and gasped releasing her and he started crying as everyone looked on in horror as she fell to her knees and wheezed, once more uttering the crimson fluid from her maw.

She raised and hand to her mouth and took as deep an inhale as she could before sticking her thumb into her mouth and forcing the air to expand her withered lungs. They heard snapping and cracking as her slightly deformed torso snapped back into place. When she was done she produced a handkerchief from her bosom and wiped the blood from around her lips and chin and cleaned her thumb.

Standing up she chuckled. "Well that was quite unfortunate of a happening. Wouldn't you say?" She folded the now bloodstained fabric up and handed it to Sebastian who had stretched out his hand.

"Finnian, right? You don't have to cry, I'm perfectly fine. You just took the wind out of me, I suppose you could say." She said patting the now sobbing and whimpering boy on the shoulder.

"W-what? A-are you sure?" He asked with giant watery turquoise eyes.

"I'm certain. Though perhaps squeeze a smidge lighter next time. Okay?" She gave him her brightest smile. She always hated when people weren't happy.

"O-okay." Finny replied in a slightly more cheerful tone.

She claps her hands together and walks to where her luggage is stacked and grabs half the pile with ease.

"Say, Sebastian? Mind showing me where I'm to stay?" She called to the demon from behind the pile of luggage in her arms.

"Certainly. If you would follow me." He replied turning to lead the way into the manor.

"Many thanks." She chirped to him as she trailed after.

….

"Hey Botis?" Andy looked down at the snake coiled loosely around her shoulders. He had gotten quite large since she got him and his colouring was the most vibrant you could hope for. The serpent raised his head from where it was resting over her left breast and acknowledged her.

"What do you think of this place so far? You think you and the others will be happy here?"

He used the link of the souls to tell her," _I don't see why not. That garden looks like it has a few nice spots for sunning._ "

"Haha, true, it does. But we'll have to wait until tomorrow for that. Now let's go see if we can get some food for you and the others." She replied and began heading down to the main room to sniff out the kitchen. She had been put in one of the guest rooms even though she had told the demon that she would be fine in the servant's quarters.

That's when the feeling hit her. The ink black feathers that were a permanent fixture at the base of her neck rose and her tail which was an odd combination of cat and fox floofed out under her dress. The emerald scales along her spine itched immensely. And not like when the were shedding either. There was danger and her eyes began flickering between cat and viper before settling on one of each.

Now normally that would really mess with someone's vision but she was far too used to it and they just blended together. She dashed to the kitchen and the rear door and threw it open. The animal instincts that she had taken on when she joined to her companions were screaming in outrage of trespassers. Sebastian who had been cooking and who was well aware of the threat that was still a good 3 miles out yet, watched amused and with a raised eyebrow as she narrowed mismatched eyes at the line of trees and a cat's growl bubbled up her throat.

However all amusement was cast aside when a deranged looking smile seeped across her face and she whipped around to look at him.

"Can I go?" She asked and he could hear the excitement in her voice. When he nodded she let out a strange laugh that sounded warped and mixed with a crow's voice. Watching her leave his eyes widened when there was an explosion of black feathers. In the midst of the falling plumage he could see her shuffle and stretch out newly acquired wings before leaping up and stroking down in one powerful motion.

Getting back to his cooking he just kept tabs on her energy as it rocketed towards the small army of thugs amassing within the trees. Before she collided with them there was an explosion of reaper like power and when she hit them nearly an eighth of their forces was decimated mercilessly and instantaneously.

Cerin made his way down into the kitchen and perched on the butler's shoulder. Being a corvid demon he asked the crow if this was a common occurrence.

" _Yes, ever since we first met, when she was but hatchling herself. Even when I'm out with my own kind I've never seen someone who guards the nest as ferociously as she. We are often accosted by horrid men with putrid odours. She takes joy in making sure we are safe. She only lets us fight when we clearly have the upper hand._ " The large dark bird told him and cocked his head to the side, inspecting him further.

"Fascinating. Oh, and she's nearly done. How efficient." Sebastian now had a satisfied smile. She saw this as her "nest" now and with the Earl under her protection things will go so much smoother. What luck he had in finding her or rather in her finding the boy.

Taking the young master's dinner to him, as he had once again requested his food brought up to his study, he felt her returning. She stopped outside the kitchen door and seemed to calm herself as the energies surrounding her somewhat dissipated but not quite.

Then he felt a small concentrated burst followed by her fox and cat dashing towards her and the crow, which had remained perched on his shoulder until then, hopped off and soared through the house towards the strange halfling.

Upon returning to the kitchen after being dismissed by Ciel, he found her expertly skinning a large hare and she had already gutted a salmon which Dante was now enjoying raw. She cut a foreleg off of the hare and tossed it to Cerin who cawed happily and handed the rest to Asmoday who did a little foxy chortle before taking off out the kitchen door. Botis who had already received his meal, had a large lump from a field vole sitting in his gut as he sat curled happily around Andy's neck, using her as a nice heat source to aid in digestion.

She looked over nonchalantly, "I hope you don't mind, however I had use a mass grave for the unwanted intruders. Wouldn't want the grounds to start smelling like death now would we?" She said in a chipper tone, as if she hadn't just slaughtered nearly 60 men.

"Of course, of course. I do trust that you made sure it was deep enough?" Sebastian asked calmly as he watched her clean up the blood and begin eating a small bread roll. His eyes trailed down to a few spots on her dress.

"You'd be surprised what a scythe can do to the ground, dear butler." She replied with a smile but when she followed her gaze down to the gore on her apparel she frowned.

"Tch, messy. I did get a little too excited. I usually have to place so many restrictions on myself. It was refreshing to go all out." She told him apologetically.

"Yes, I know the feeling. Now about the wings." He started with a smirk.

"It's from the soul sharing. I have a few other abilities from it, though, understandably I'm hesitant to share them for fear of exploitation." She said as she walked past him, patting his arm for a moment.

"If you'll excuse me, I really should change my clothes."And with that she slipped from the kitchen and up to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a nearly a week since her arrival at the estate and her mannerisms, while odd, were somewhat refreshing to the butler. Even though she was obviously of noble lineage she would go out of her way to assist the servants of the manner and she was strict in her lessons with Ciel though not overly so. She had placed an order at the apothecary she often frequents in downtown London for the necessary ingredients she would need for Ciel's potion. Unfortunately it would be a few days until the got the items imported. Usually it would have taken longer but you would be surprised what a bit of money could do.

She was also a bit strange in the fact she insisted on wearing trousers and other male garments around the manor. Which caused everyone to be able to see her tail. The demon was caught more than once staring at it, each time earning him a glare while the others seemed to accept it after being warned to never touch it. And much to everyone's amusement she had a habit of sunbathing with her animal friends. One could easily find her in the afternoon stretched out on a stone bench with the viper and crow laying on her while the other two lounged on the ground next to her.

On one such occasion Sebastian had come across her while her face was framed in green scales and huge lustrous pitch wings drooped off the bench half spread out and her tail twitched every once in a while. But what really astounded him was the faint purr he could hear. Coming from both Dante and Andromache. Though upon hearing Cerin warn her of his approach she startled awake and the scales receded nearly immediately leaving him looking at wide eyes. Looking around she stretched and snapped her wings out to full extension dismissing them in a cascade of inky feathers. That was a two days ago

...

She was sitting, half heartedly playing chess with the young Earl as they had finished the day's lessons and they were just talking about the garden and what should be added next year. She of course suggested some highly toxic but beautiful plants so she could make a few poisons she had been meaning to.

Asmoday had taken an immediate liking to the boy and enjoyed shadowing him and was currently lying at his side. Ciel seemed to appreciate the fox's company and when he thought noone was looking he would often slip table scraps to the creature. It was never very covert as Asmoday would begin churring loudly. Botis was, as usual, curled around her neck. He only ever hid in her dress while she was out and about. As the conversation between the two died down and she was defeated by the competitive earl just in time for Sebastian to come in with tea and the accompanying treats.

Once they had finished their refreshments Sebastian approached with a letter on a tray. Without a word he presented the sealed envelope in the middle of them. However, when Ciel went to reach for it the butler pulled back the platter.

"Excuse me, my lord, but this is not addressed to you." He said with a slight smirk.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well then who is it for? Lady Andromache?"

Said Lady started chuckling nervously and rubbing the feathers on the back of her neck.

The demon only smirked wider and glanced over to the crossdresser. " Indeed, it would seem it is addressed to a Lady Andromache Stidolph Drakemann Bennett, Duchess of Dwerryhouse. My, that is quite a title."

The earl across from her nearly started sputtering."You are a Duchess?! You were married?"

At this she had to snort. "Heavens no! That title is mine as my own. I didn't marry into it I was born into it. You see my mother's side was very matriarichal and the throne didn't seem to have a problem with this. In addition to the fact that my family has worked with the crown for a long time. You may be guard dog of the underworld but I deal with actual creatures of the underworld or other supernatural things. It just so happens I'm the last of the Dwerryhouse line. The term they like to call me is the Scholar. My mother was the Witch."

"Why are you called the Scholar?" Ciel asked still shocked by the what he was learning.

"Oh, because I've spent my entire life studying and surrounded by these creatures and I keep extensive records, I also prefer to reason with the nonhuman beings instead of just trying to obliterate them without asking questions. My mother was the Witch because of her affinity for spells. Cliched, isn't it?" Andy said as she carefully broke the wax seal and began to read.

"How does the Queen know to contact you here?" The boy questioned.

"I wrote to her to inform her of my new living situation." She replied offhandedly as she read. "Cerin makes a great messenger." She added earning a beak clack from the bird setting on the back of a chair across the room.

Andy finished and calmly folded the parchment. "I've been summoned to investigate the possibility of a demon hound. However I have been asked to have you accompany me. There's quite a nasty village too and she wants you to secure the land there for a resort and as you often deal with some of the the simpler more human run-off work of mine. She figures it will be a great learning experience and we're going to work under your name."

"Wait, what do you mean I get your run-off work?!" He asked baffled.

"That whole Jack the Ripper business, honestly was under my jurisdiction, however the idiots of Scotland Yard got involved so to avoid suspicions the majority of the 'investigation' fell to you. As soon as I received word after I got done with a couple of particularly nasty black shucks I hurried to reaper headquarters and notified Will of my cousin's complete idiocy. Him acting as a butler is one thing but even I, a pariah halfling, know the rules. Even if I work outside of them."

"Your cousin?" His brows furrow.

"Ah yes, Grell. Silly redhead. I do believe I've already mentioned our relation."She glanced over at Sebastian and smirked. "He was probably quite taken with you wasn't he?" She got a frown and a slight shiver in response.

"It is somewhat odd that we haven't crossed paths before. You would be astounded by how often the supernatural and criminal underground intermingle." She smiled at Ciel.

"Why do you work for the crown if you're a supernatural being yourself?"

She grinned even wider at this, "Why do you work for the crown, dear earl? It is what I was born into, and it is quite fun to be truthful."

She rose from her seat,"If you'll excuse me, I should go pack. We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Ciel shouted after her.

"Indeed! Read the letter if you must. But burn it once you're done would you?" She called back as she left the room.


End file.
